Surprise
by AliceReidCaffery26
Summary: Ciel is starting to realize how much Sebastian means to him when he is kidnapped and taken away. While Ciel is being held captive Sebastian realizes just how much he loves his Young Master. Can Sebastian save him though when the enemy turns out to be an old friend from Sebastian's past or will he fail to save his Young Master?
1. Chapter 1

Sorry that I haven't updated in forever. I'm re-writing this story for one of my really good friends at school who also has an obsession with anime and mange. So here is my first re-write of my new story, hope you enjoy.

"Young Master it is time for you to wake up," Sebastian called to me. I slowly opened my eyes to see him standing over me with that goofy smile of his and I thought to myself it's nice to wake up with Sebastian smiling at me. I couldn't believe that I had thought that so I quickly tossed it to the back of my mind hoping that maybe I thought that because I was still sleepy and hadn't gotten much sleep.

"Today you have the option of having a scone, toast, or a muffin with the side dish of earl grey and some buttered biscuits. Your schedule for today is open due to the fact that you are supposed to take Lady Elizabeth out on an outing which should start in about an hour or two from now. Do you wish for anything my Young Master?"

I looked up at him sad that he was trying to get his duties done so that way he didn't have to spend any more time with me than he had to. "Sebastian, I don't wish to leave the mansion today so you will have to send Elizabeth a letter and re-schedule our little outing for another day. That is an order so make it happen."

Sebastian looked at me with eyes that said I know you don't want to marry Lady Elizabeth, but you don't have to blow off spending time with her. He answered by saying, "Young Master if you order me I shall do it, but I must ask you if everything is all right. You know if there is a problem I will make sure that I fix it even at the cost of my own life."

"There is nothing wrong, I'm just not simply in the mood to deal with Lady Elizabeth's overly happy attitude, nothing more and nothing less. Now if you will excuse me I do have work that needs to be done," I said simply hoping that Sebastian would drop the subject and leave me be.

Instead he decided to push the subject by saying, "Young Master there is no work to be done because the Queen hasn't sent any letters and we all know that you receive nothing but letters and documents from the Queen and no one else. So would you like to tell me the real reason as to why you are rescheduling with Lady Elizabeth?"

Without much thought to the consequences I yelled at him, "NO I WILL NOT TELL YOU WHY! YOU ARE TO DO AS I ORDER YOU WIHOUT QUESTIONING ME YET HERE YOU STAND DEMANDING THAT I TELL YOU MY REASONS BEHIND RESCHEDULING AN EVENT. I WILL NOT TOLERATE IT! NO ONE IS TO COME INTO MY ROOM FOR THE REST OF THE DAY! IS THAT CLEAR?"

Without much emotions shown on his face he simply shook his head and replied, "Whatever you order me to do I will do it. I will inform the rest of the house that they are not to step foot into your room for the rest of the day and I shall leave a tray of food and tea by the door at the designated times that you should eat." With that said Sebastian turned and walked out the door as I sunk into the chair that stood next to my desk.

All day I sat in my chair thinking about how big of a mistake I had made. Sebastian wasn't trying to defy me, he was just trying to get me to talk to him because he was worried that something had happened and that is what really made me nervous. See for the past year or so I have slowly realized that I'm in love with the one person who could never love me back and that is why it's so hard to have him around me all the time.

Every time I see him smile I wish he was smiling because of something I said or did and every time he looks angry I wish I could make him smile again. Thinking this way was very dangerous because after all Sebastian did everything I told him to do because later on he would eat my soul and that is the only reason he stays by my side. I really wish that he wanted to be by my side and protect me because he loved me and not because he was only after my soul.

Since I was thinking so hard I wasn't really paying attention to my surroundings and by the time I realized that I wasn't in my room by myself the attacker had already put a cloth up to my mouth and nose. I tried to throw my attacker off me but whoever it was, was just to strong so I decided that I would kick at the desk and make a lot of noise to draw Sebastian into my room to save me.

Kicking the desk made a lot of noise yet Sebastian still didn't come and I was quickly loosing my strength and could no longer keep kicking at the desk while still trying to get my attacker off of me. Soon after the attacker came in I started to see black dots enter my vision and no matter how hard I tried to get those pesky black dots to go away they never did and then I passed out.

Sorry for making this chapter really short but I didn't have a lot of time to make it longer. Please leave a comment on what the next chapter should be about and to tell me if I should still keep going with it. NO flames but constructive criticism is welcomed and so is praise even though there is nothing to praise.


	2. Chapter 2

You guys really inspired me to write this chapter tonight so here is the second chapter and thanks to those you reviewed my story and gave me encouragement and even some ideas so thanks. Now let's go to the story.

I woke up to the sound of water dripping feeling cold and wet. Quickly looking around I discovered that there was only one door, no windows, and that I was chained to the walls with my hands above my head. My feet could just barely reach the floor and it really put a strain on my shoulders because they had to hold up all of my body weight. Since there was no window there was no light and it made it that much harder to tell how long I have been out and what time it was.

I heard someone outside the door and then two seconds later the door swung open and to my utter astonishment I saw Grell standing there looking quite pleased with himself. "So I see that you have finally awoken Ciel Phantomhive. I know what you are thinking and let me just tell you one thing the only reason I had to resort to kidnapping you is because you were taking my Shebby away from me. Shebby and I belong together and I can't have you getting in the way so it was either I kidnap you and hold you hostage or I simply kill you, but considering Shebby would be upset if you died I simply kidnapped you."

Those few words had knocked me into silence for the first time in my life, but after a few minutes I finally said, "You are on drugs because Sebastian doesn't care if I die so long as he gets to eat my soul in the end. There is nothing between me and Sebastian because as we all know demons can't feel any emotions towards anyone so that means Sebastian could care less about what happens to me."

"Oh how wrong you are little Ciel. Let me put it simply for you, demons can develop feelings when they finally find their perfect match and when they find their match they never let them go. Now trust me when I say this, sometime after Sebastian met you he began to develop feelings so that means that he has finally met his perfect match which will be me no matter what. If you try to come between us I will not hesitate to kill you even if it does make Sebastian upset at me," Grell replied as he came near me.

Grell put his death scythe near my throat and told me, "If you do anything that displeases me in any way I will not hesitate to cut you up into little tiny pieces and throw you to the sharks, do I make myself clear?"

"I think I'm going to go home now. This is where I am Sebastian," I called out without a care in the world. When nothing happened I knew that something terrible was going on so I called out again, "Sebastian come and take me home now, that is an order." Yet nothing happened again and that is when the panic started to settle in because I realized that Grell had done something that made the contract loose it's power.

"My, my, seems litttle Shebby won't be coming to rescue you after all and I have to wonder why. Now if you insist I will explain to you why your little ordering Sebastian around won't work here. See since I knew the contract would make it to where Shebby would come and save you I decided that you needed to be in a place where Heaven and Hell cannot interfere. So I brought you to the reapers lair where no one can interfere with my little game," Grell said as he moved towards the door.

I started to struggle against my chains even though I knew it was useless because the panic and fear had finally set in. "Oh dear Ciel we are going to have fun together, but for right now I am going to go find Shebby and make him forget that you even exist."

With Sebastian

I was going into my Young Master's room to wake him up to get ready for the busy day ahead of him when I realized that his bedroom door was open and that papers were strewn everywhere. I ran into his room and discovered that he was no where to be found, I found myself quickly panicking as I realized that I couldn't find his location through the contract either. There was no time to waste and I knew that I had to find my Master soon because if I didn't then I would loose the only person who could make me feel like there was a point in life.

Over the years of serving my Young Master I had discovered that I fell in love with him also and that was territory that I had never been in before. Every time he was in trouble my heart would quicken and I would have thoughts about what life would be like after he died and I didn't like the sadness that came with those thoughts. Without thinking I made a promise to myself that I would find my Master and when I got him home safe and sound that I would tell him how I feel about him or I would die trying to save him.

Yeah I know this probably sucks but don't blame me it has been a really long day filled with eating snails (Taste alright but have a bad texture) and having fun with one of my best friends. Please review because it gives me motivation to continue on with my stories. I'll try to update this story at least everyday and some of my other stories at least once a week if I get the time. Sorry about the short chapters, I type them on my IPad and it doesn't have word count.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the very long delay for this new chapter and just because it took me so long I will make it a bit longer than the other chapters to help make up for it. Just so every knows I have no rights to the series, manga, or anything else black butler related. So without further delay I will move on to the newest chapter.

With Sebastian:

I noticed that Grell was not to far ahead of me so I said, "Grell, I know you hate my Young Master and we both know that I hate you with a burning passion but it seems that my Young Master has disappeared into the wind. I would hate to imply that you know something regarding it so I expect you to tell me everything you know regarding my Young Master's whereabouts. Don't think about lying because I know you does not reside on Earth, he would have summoned me, and he doesn't reside in Hell or Heaven."

Grell looked at me like I had just announced to the world that I would be killing all the kittens in the world. It took him a minute to gather his thoughts and to respond, but he finally looked at me and said, "You mean little Ciel? Why, I haven't seen hide nor hair of him since the last time we ran into each other. I hate that little brat, but you can't possibly think that I would do something to him because if something did happen to him you would probably rip off some people's heads and then go into a depression. I can offer my help to find him though and maybe together we can find him."

"Dammit Grell! This is no time to joke around and pretend like nothing is wrong. Ciel is my master and I would move Heaven and Hell to find him, Hell I would even die just to make sure he lived! You either know who took him or you took him! I want him back Grell and if I don't get him back now you will end up taking your last breath!" I yelled at Grell. I was worried sick about my Young Master and knowing that Grell knew where he was pushed me past my limit. For a while now I knew I was in love with Ciel and now when I finally decided to confess to him someone takes him away from me. Without Ciel in my life I don't think I would ever be able to go back to being myself, if I didn't find him in time I myself might follow him to the grave.

With Ciel:

While I had some alone time I decided to try to come up with a plan in order to get out of this hell hole before Grell came back and did God knows what to me. My hands were tied behind my back with rope so they were useless and to top it all off my ankles were tied together so I couldn't walk. I felt like a rabbit feels when they fall into a hunter's trap and all they can do is wait for the hunter to come back to kill it. At times like this I realized how much I depend on Sebastian and how for the past few years the only reason I still am alive is thanks to him.

Sitting in the dark I saw flashbacks of the last few years, all the times when Sebastian saved me from creepy people and all the things Sebastian did just because I ordered him to do them. I realized that I was in love with my demon butler and couldn't go on living unless he was there by my side. I promised myself that when I get out of this prison I would go find Sebastian and tell him that I loved him and order him to tell me if he loved me back. No. Matter. What.

Back with Sebastian:

"Sebastian, how can you love such a weak person like Ciel fucking Phantomhive? Why can't you see that the one and only person for you is me!? I have always loved you and was willing to do anything for you and yet you choose Ciel who treats you like a pawn that can be replaced! I knew you would fall in love with him and that eventually he would come to love and that's why I had to do what I did. I did it for us Sebastian because he was getting in the way of our love, but now that he's out of the picture we can love each other!" Grell yelled at me.

I grabbed Grell by the front of her shirt and said calmly, "Grell, I swear if you hurt him in any way I will give you a long and very painful death. You had better tell me where you are keeping Ciel because I swear if he isn't in perfect condition when I find him you will be living in your own personal Hell! WHERE THE FUCK IS HE GRELL?!" I yelled right in his face.

Grell started to cry and after a while said, "Sebastian, I'm sorry, I'm so so very sorry. I know how hard this will be for you to hear, but I had to do it Sebastian. He was ruining everything so I killed him. At first I was going to just kidnap him, but he wouldn't listen to me so I took my death scythe and killed him without hesitating and then I burned his body to knowing but ashes." I couldn't believe what Grell had just told me. I dropped Grell and just backed up because I was trying to wrap my head around the fact that Ciel was dead. He was dead and there was nothing I could do to bring him back.

I fell to the floor and threw my head into my hands and just started to cry my eyes out and after a few minutes I started to scream, 'CIEL' at the top of my lungs. I couldn't believe that the love of my life was no longer alive and breathing, that he was dead and that I would never be able to hold him in my arms ever again and that I would never be able to tell him that I loved him. Grell tried to give me a hug but I screamed at him to just go away and that I never wanted to ever see her face again. My world had gone dark and now I had to find a way to die with Ciel.

Sorry for the long wait and for a not so long chapter but I promise I will update more often and also try to make the chapters longer. I'm hoping that this story will have a few more chapters to it but that just depends on how many people leave reviews. The more reviews I can get the more motivated I am to update my chapters faster. I'll try to update the next chapter in the next few days just depending on how excited you all sound in your reviews. See ya next time.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry I haven't updated in like forever. I'm really trying hard to keep myself from getting to busy and not being able to update all my stories. I've decided that I'm going to finish this story before moving on to update my other stories so the new chapters should be up more often. As always I own nothing of this series and am writing purely for the fun of it.

With Ciel:

I was sitting in the darkness trying to find a way out of this whole mess when I realized that when Grell left the door hadn't clicked, meaning the door should be unlocked. First though I had to figure out a way to get my feet untied so I could at least walk in a straight line and get out of this place before Grell came back to do God knows what to me. Feeling along the wall I tried to find a sharp jutting point that I could use to cut the ropes binding me or something else that would be useful in my attempt to get out of this weird place. After a few minutes I found a piece of brick on the floor that felt sharp enough to cut away the ropes holding me in place. Positioning myself just right I used the fallen brick piece to cut away and let me tell you it took a long time to finally get the stupid rope to cut.

I thought about using it to try to cut the ropes holding my wrists together, but realized that I had little time to spare and the sooner I got out of here the better. Now that I was free to move about I felt the wall looking for the door and just hoping that Grell had forgotten to lock the door so I could make my escape. Soon after I started I felt the chill of the door and started to search for the door handle and at last found that I had been correct and that the door had been left unlocked. I quickly opened the door and just started to fun away from that room as fast as I could headed toward the light at the end of the tunnel.

Running out of the second doorway I found myself in an unfamiliar place that looked like I was in the middle of either a rainforest or just a regular forest. "SEBASTIAN I AM HERE! I ORDER YOU TO COME AND GET ME!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Nothing happened and I started to really panic because now I was in the middle of no where with my hands tied behind my back and no way to know where home was. I sat there for what felt like ever and still Sebastian still never came to take me back home where I belonged. "Oh Sebastian, if I ever see you again I will hold you and never let you leave my sights again," I murmured to myself. Without any real conviction I headed into the forest and started to walk hoping that I was headed in the right direction.

With Sebastian:

I had heard his voice calling out to me like it came from a memory or some sort of sick fantasy I had imagined. There was no way that was really his voice calling for me, no way that was really him wanting me, and there was no way he was alive still. Grell had killed him just because I was in love with him, just because I loved Ciel and not Grell he had died. If I could have gone back in time I would have never fallen in love with him. If it wasn't for me Ciel would still be alive, he would be able to fall in love with anyone he wanted to, but thanks to him he wouldn't ever be able to do anything again.

"Grell, he was the one and only person who could make me feel emotions, he made me feel happy, sad, excited, and above all he made me feel love. You ripped apart my life and took the only reason for living and I just want you to know that when I die I'm dying in the hopes of seeing him again. My life was Ciel and now that you have killed him you have also killed me and I hope you're happy because you killed me," I said as I slowly got up. In my mind I was thinking of ways I could kill myself to reunite with my beloved Ciel.

Since everything had happened so fast I didn't get to really look at my surroundings, but now that I was looking around I realized that we were standing in a meadow in the middle of a forest. Instantly I realized that we were residing in the realm between Heaven and Hell, where no powers worked. "SEBASTIAN! PLEASE!" I heard a scream that sounded really close and without thought I went towards the voice as fast as I could. The scream turned from words into a terrified scream a person makes right before they died and in that moment I realized that the voice was Ciel's which made me run even faster towards his voice.

I flew into a different meadow where I saw a monster standing over a limp Ciel looking like the monster was trying to eat him. Quickly I threw the monster off of my Ciel and picked him up and flew out of the forest to get him to safety before that monster realized that the prey got away from him. My eyes roamed all over Cie's face trying to memorize every inch of it and making sure that Ciel was really here and not just part of some crooked dream. I almost started to cry because it had finally sunk in that Ciel was alive and breathing instead of dead and unresponsive.

Laying in my arms Ciel looked like a peaceful angel that was sleeping away all the worries in the world and could care less about anything else. I hugged him as close to me as I could without hurting him and made a vow that no one else would hurt this innocent boy even at the cost of his own life. He would always protect the love of his life because he knew that without Ciel his life would go back to meaning nothing and would eventually become tedious and boring. No, he would make sure that Ciel never got hurt and that he would always be there to protect him.

So this will be the last chapter (; Just kidding. Bet I made your heart beat just a little faster. No, anyways I'm planning on doing a major twist in the next chapter and then hopefully the chapter after that will be the last chapter unless my faithful readers can pitch in ideas I could do. So please leave a comment and tell me whether you liked this chapter and the direction that it's going in. Also the more reviews I get the more encouraged I feel to write the next chapter and the more exciting reviews make me really want to make the next chapter better. Well this is kinda long so I'll wrap it up by saying thanks for reading my story and to have an amazing rest of you day, week, and summer! (: see you next time!


End file.
